Lavender Tears
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: Sora is a member of Koga's pack. Koga's her Alpha and yet she's constantly disobeying him and making him angry. Even though she is defiant and doesn't bow down to Koga's every command like the others Sora still respects Koga and…She's in love with him. She just wants Koga to see the strength in her. She wants him to see that she's someone worthy of being his mate. ON HOLD


_Sora is a member of Koga's pack. Koga's her Alpha and yet she's constantly disobeying him and making him angry. Even though she is defiant and doesn't bow down to Koga's every command like the others Sora still respects Koga and…She's in love with him. She just wants Koga to see the strength in her. She wants him to see that she isn't some girl that needs protecting. She wants him to see that she's someone worthy of being his mate. _

_**Lavender Tears**_

_**I**__ _Challenge_

She was forbidden to leave the cave and walk off on her own at night without an escort. She was the only female in the pack now since the rest had died of either sickness or childbirth. Sora was not yet of breeding age, so no one was allowed to touch her. She was glad because the only wolf she wanted to touch her was her Alpha, Koga. But Sora knew that would never happen, because she was below him. Alphas only mated with other Alphas, it was just the way it was.

Koga was the Alpha. He had a temper and was strict when it came to her, but, unlike everyone else, Sora wasn't afraid of him. She was in awe of him. She was in love with him.

Sora's long black hair was tied back into a high ponytail and had wolf tribe hair charms woven into it. Her beautiful lavender eyes caught the glitter filled moonlight rays in their enchanting abyss. Her flawless skin just begged to be touched. The only thing that tarnished her flesh was the deep gnarly scar on her collarbone from when she was attacked by a Harpy when she was a cub.

Sora was about to go to the waterfall when she came face to face with an angry ookami.

Koga.

"What did I tell you about going off at night on your own?" Koga snarled at her.

"What I do is none of your fuckin' business," Sora growled back. She yelped when Koga slapped her across the face. She pressed the back of her hand against her throbbing cheek.

"Who the hell do you think you are anyway?" Koga towered over her, "Did you forget who you're speaking to? Did you forget that you're speaking to your Alpha?"

"No, but you didn't have to hit me!" Sora glared at him with pure lavender eyes.

"Apparently I have to in order to remind you to watch your mouth!" Koga seethed. Sora snarled. "Are you challenging me?" Koga snarled darkly. Sora spit in his face.

She squealed when Koga slapped her again, knocking her down to the ground. Sora gagged when Koga pinned her down against the lush grass by her throat. She clawed at his hand, gasping for air to fill her burning lungs. "You know perfectly well what happens when someone challenges their Alpha!" Koga roared. He raised his hand back with his claws posed to rip flesh across the face.

Sora cringed when she saw the murderous look in Koga's dark eyes. Her heart began to race. She couldn't breathe. She looked at him in fear and shock. Koga was about to bring down his hand when a voice stopped him.

"Koga, stop!" One of Koga's friends yelled as he and the other came rushing over to them when they heard yelling.

"What are you doing?" The other asked. They both grabbed onto him. "Stop it, Koga! Let her go!"

"You're killing her!"

They pulled Koga off. Sora gasped deeply for air and then gasped and coughed. "GET OFF OF ME!" Koga roared. He pulled himself free out of their hold. He stared at Sora as he breathed angrily through clinched teeth. Sora looked at him panting.

"I didn't know that you were one to attempt murdering one of your own, Koga," Sora growled weakly.

"You challenge me again and I swear that I won't hold back. Do you understand me?" Koga growled.

"Yes, Koga-sama," Sora muttered.

"Hmph," Koga stormed off into the cave.

His friends helped her up. "Sora, are you out of your mind?" One asked her.

"Did you really challenge Koga?"

"He started it," Sora told them.

_**II**__ _Submission_

She woke up the next morning with her throat aching. She left the cave and headed to the river so she could bathe. She looked at her reflection the water. A big bruise had formed around her neck were Koga had nearly choked her to death. It hurt to swallow.

She stripped and stepped in the warm water. She submerged herself into the water then came back up for air. She washed her hair and then scrubbed until her skin seemed to shine. She then headed back.

She saw Koga by the waterfall lounging in the grass. Sora went to him, "Hey Koga…"

"What is it?" He didn't look at her.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Koga finally looked at her with a glare, "What?" He was still pissed at her. Sora swallowed painfully then sat down on her knees in front of him. She brushed her back off her shoulders then she exposed her neck to him.

Koga looked at her knowing perfectly well what she was doing. She was submitting to him. He went to her and braced the back of her neck with a calloused hand. Sora whimpered when Koga ran his hot tongue over her pulse. Instead of feeling fangs plunge into her delicate flesh, she felt Koga gently press his lips against it.

"Are you not going to punish me?" Sora asked confused.

"No. I forgive you," Koga's hot breath beat down on her neck. He ran a calloused hand over her bruise. "I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to lose my temper with you."

"It's my on fault," Sora said with her head still leaned back, "I was being an idiot."

"Even so, it's still no excuse for what I did to you," Koga told her. "Forgive me?"

"I forgive you," Sora said. Koga kissed her neck again then he let her go. Sora looked at him. She lied down and placed her head in Koga's lap. It was total submission. Koga stroked her hair.

_**III**__ _A_ _Alpha's Comfort _

Sora squealed awake when the dream released her from its grasp. She left her corner of the cave. This was a really stupid idea; no one was allowed in Koga's room. She silenced her crying then silently went in to see Koga lying on his cot fast asleep facing her.

Sora yearned to lie down next to him, but that would be even more idiotic. She simply lied down beside the cot and used her arm as a pillow. She closed her eyes. She was beginning to doze off when a strong arm wrapped around her then pulled her up against a warm body.

"Sora, what the hell do you think you're doing in here?" Koga grumbled groggily.

"I'm sorry, Koga," Sora wound her arms around him. "It's just that I had a nightmare and I didn't want to be alone."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Koga gently rubbed circles into Sora's back.

"You and I had a fight again and…" Sora swallowed. "…And you let a Harpy take off with me," She whimpered as tears began to run down her cheeks, "Please don't, Koga. I'm sorry…"

"Shhh," Koga soothed and pulled Sora closer to him. "Shhh," He kissed her forehead. "Sora, you know perfectly well that I would never do that no matter how angry I get with you."

"I know. I'm sorry," Sora sniffled. "Please Koga let me stay with you tonight."

"Fine," Koga said then tightened his arm around Sora and then closed his ice blue eyes. "Go to sleep now."

"Okay," Sora buried her head against Koga's bare chest.

_**IV**__ _Runaway _

Sora was about to head out the waterfall when she stopped when she heard some of the men gossiping about. "Can you believe Sora," One asked with a gruff voice.

"I know," Another said, "First she starts giving us a lot of grief, then she starts challenging Koga just like the idiot she is. Then she starts going into his room at night, the good for nothing whore."

"Who would want someone like her for a mate?" A third said.

"I know I wouldn't," A fourth told the others. "Koga's better off without someone like her tagging around."

"I think we all are," The first stated.

"Aye," The second agreed then they left.

Sora's eyes had long since filled with tears. She made sure no one was around to catch her then she made a run for the forest and ran away as fast as she could from the cave.

"If that's they way they feel then they won't have to worry with me anymore," Sora thought to herself, "And neither will Koga."

(Midnight)

"Koga," Koga's best friends came back into the cave.

"Did you find her?" Koga stood up.

"No," The one with Mohawk shook his head.

"We looked everywhere," The other stated.

"This is just weird," The other said, "Why would Sora just up and take off without a word like that?"

Koga growled then he turned to the rest of the tribe, "IF ANYONE KNOWS ANYTHING ABOUT THIS THEN HE BETTER SPEAK UP NOW!"

The four that gossiped about Sora started whispering amongst themselves. "She must've heard us," One said.

"We should tell Koga," The second stated.

"You idiot, so he can kill us?"

"You four," Koga caught them, "You know something don't you?"

One stood up, shaking, "We were speaking about Sora earlier and she must've heard us."

"What kinda stuff did you say that would've made her run away?" Koga snarled.

"About how worthless the whore is," The third stated.

"Admit it Koga," The fourth said, "We're all better off with her around."

Koga snarled darkly with his eyes blazing, "How dare you bastards say such things about Sora." The four backed up. Koga clawed out their throats, "We all will be better without you four around." Koga turned around calmer now and he looked at his friends, "Let's go, guys. We're gonna bring Sora back home." They nodded and followed Koga out into the night.

"Koga," The one with Mohawk asked, "Are you angry with Sora?"

"Hell yeah," Koga answered.

"But she didn't do anything wrong," The other said.

"Yeah she did. She ran off when she should've told me about what those idiots said about her," Koga told him.

"Koga, she was upset and wasn't thinking clearly," The one with Mohawk stated.

"…You're right," Koga said. Koga stopped suddenly. The two accidentally ran into him and fell back onto the ground. They back away when Koga turned to them. "Do you two agree with those four bastards?"

"Of course we don't!" One answered as the two hopped up onto their feet.

"How can you ask us that?" The other wondered.

"She's our sister," The one with Mohawk stated.

"We treasure her as all the others and you, Koga." The other said.

Koga looked at them and grinned, "Thanks you two." The two smiled back. "Let's go," Koga started running again.

"Koga, can we ask you something?" The short one asked the Alpha.

"Yeah." Koga told him.

"Is what they said true? Did Sora really come into your room last night?"

"Yeah, but it's not what you think," Koga answered, "She had a nightmare and didn't want to be alone, that's all."

####################

She waited in a shallow cave for the downpour of rain to pass. She was miles upon miles away from the tribe. She brought her legs to her chest and hugged them to her then cried into her knees, "I'll never see Koga again." She squeezed her legs tighter against her chest.

"Sora, why are you crying?" His voice made her head snap up. She saw her Alpha towering over soaked with rain.

"Koga…" Sora felt fresh tears running down her cheek. She jumped to her feet and threw her arms around him before Koga could get a single word out of his mouth. She buried her face into his chest, "Koga…Koga…"

Koga wrapped his arms around her, "What is it?"

"I thought I would never see you again," Sora sobbed, "I'm sorry I left. I just thought that you'd like it better if I weren't around."

Koga grabbed her chin and made Sora look at him. She looked at him with a whimper. "That's not true," Koga told her.

"I'm sorry," Sora sobbed, "Please don't punish me."

"Shhh," Koga stroked her cheek tenderly. "I'm not mad at you, Sora."

"Koga," Sora buried her face back into his chest.


End file.
